Lovely Love
by JulieBookLover21
Summary: Bella a 23 year old doctor living at upstate new york loving her life ,but Her world turns upside down when a Dr.Cullen comes to her hospital.Edaward is a 28 year old looking forward to a new start.Will bella be able to let him into her heart?
1. Preface

_**I own nothing. All belong to Stephanie is my first Fan fic please be nice PLZ review.I hope you like it;)**_

_**Preface **_

_**Edwards POV**_

_"Bella" I said "Please open your eyes"_

_I felt so helpless, why wasn't she waking up? I thought._

_I should have protected her better._

_"C'mon baby wake up , open those beautiful eyes for me" I begged _

_I felt a hand on my shoulder ,but never took my eyes off Bella's face._

_"Son" my father, Carlisle said " have patience she just needs rest" he left a few minutes later. leaving me with my thoughts._

_**-HOURS LATER-**_

_I wasn't sure what time it was or how long i was there waiting but finally ,Finally she started to wake up._

_Her eyes fluttered revealing big brown eyes meeting mine making my whole world light up._

_I felt so relieved to have my Bella back with me._

_"Edward" she mumbled _

_"Shh Love" shushing her holding her hand " rest i'll be right here when you wake up Love you"_

_"Love you too" she murmmured before falling asleep again with a smile on her face._


	2. Chapter 1

_**H**__**ey loved the reviews but plz i would like**__** 10 or more reviews for the next chapter. hope you enjoy;)**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_Chapter 1 _

_Bella's POV_

_It seemed like an ordinary day at NYC State Hospital. I've been here for more than 3 years now. I _

_came form a small town named Forks, Washington. _

_My best friend is a nurse nmamed Angelela Weber. The first words she said to me were "Hi I'm Angela I'll have yor back." _

_She is shy ,but outgoing like me. We had alot in comin._

_Nothing exciting really come here but today was a day for changes. There were all these rumours about the new doctor joining us. _

_some said he was SO HOT or reallyu rich but i ignored it. _

_we first met when i was going through my rouds in my own little world nocking into eachother felling a jolt go_

_through my whole body when we was like getting electricutee in a tinggly sort of way._

_(__**Bold:Edward , **__Italic:Bella)_

_When I looked up to apoligize I was met the most gorgeous Green eyes. The moment we made eye contact i felt _

_a bunch of butterflies in my kept lokking into eachothers eyes for a moment longer until I remembered bumping into him without apoligizing first. I felt my cheeks turning bright red saying "I'm so sorry" looking down a bit felling shy and embarrassed._

_when he spoke it was like a velvet carress over my whole body saying__** "Oh no I'm sorry I should have looked to where I was going" **__his breaking into a heart breaking smile._

_**" Hi I'm Edward Cullen and you must be? " **__ Edward asked_

_" Oh I'm Bella Swan " smiling shyly up to him_

_**" I should probably go , but I'll see you around k? " **__he asked wlking away looking over his shoulder smiling at me every few seconds._

_" Alright " I called to him. smiling to myself catching him sneaking a glance at me._

_That was the Begging to my Forever._

_**Please review. I need at least 10 or more reviews to keep going. Thank you;) JulieBookLover21**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 (Angel) **_

_**Edwards POV**_

_She was the most attractive women I'd ever seen. She had the most wonderful body. She had a beautiful face. _

_Her eyes were so beautiful I could get lost in those brown orbs. When our skin touched I felt an electric run _

_Through my whole body. When our eyes met it was like everything disappeared and we were in our own little world. I forgot everything else and just was wanted to get to know her so badly._

_She blushed a beautiful rosy red tilting her head a bit to hide behind her beautiful silky hair. Her voice was like an Angels._

_"I'm so sorry" she said blushing _

_I finally snapped out of it and said __**"Oh sorry i should have paid attention to where I was going" **__smiling at her._

_I remembered to tell her my name. I said __**"Hi I'm Edward Cullen and you must be?" **_

_"Isabella swan but, I like Bella" smiling shyly up to me. _

_I wanted to see her again but, I had to go to a meeting._

"_**I have to go but, I'll see you around?" **__asking her _

_"Alright" my heart soared at that. _

_Every step away from her from her was like someone taking away my reason for existing. I had a meeting with _

_The Chief and couldn't stop thinking about her my personal Angel. _

_One thing for sure I'm so glad I moved to NYC. ;) _

_**I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. I had a busy week with mid-terms. This chapter is short but, the next will be longer i promise. Please REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 3

_Date Night (Edwards POV) _

_I was so nervous when I asked her hoping she'd say yes. _

_**Flashback**_

"_**Bella, can I ask you something?" I asked my heart beating a mile per second.**_

"_**Sure" she smiled at me encouragingly.**_

"_**Would like to have dinner with me this weekend?" **_

_**A moment of silence… It felt like forever but, was actually few seconds.**_

"_**I would love to have dinner with you "smiling warmly at me.**_

_**I felt a sense of relief go through my whole body. All I need to worry about was how the date would play out.**_

_**End of Flashback **_

_I was at my condo having a nervous breakdown. In just a few hours I'd need to go on my date with Bella._

_I had no clue on what to wear so; I called my crazy little sister Alice. _

_She picked up on the first ring._

"_Hellos big brother" she answered in her high pitched voice._

"_Hey Alice I need your help" I said_

"_Say no more I'm on my way" she said _

_10 Minutes later there was a knock at the door._

_I opened the door and she walked in hugging me and going straight to my closet._

"_So who is she?" she asks_

"_Her name is Bella" I say making relax thinking of my beautiful angel._

_Alice stop looking back at me "You love her" she stated. _

"_Yea I think so too." Alice lets out a squeal "You have to let me meet her soon" then, "Oh I'll plan your wedding her and I will be Best friends." _

"_Alice stop it's our first date so wait" I say _

"_Oh Ok so; you're taking her to dinner right?" she asks. _

"_Yea" Getting a bit nervous again thinking about it._

"_Here wear these" handing me a pair of Dark Blue Jeans and a Dress shirt with some Convers._

"_Thanks Alice I owe you."_

"_Yes So I better meet her soon" continuing "I have to go have fun on your date Bye" giving me a hug._

_She left leaving me to get ready for the big date. _

_**Please Review!**_


	5. Author's Note

_**Sorry for not updating for so long. I promise to update very soon. Please keep reviewing what I have so far. I have a bit of writers block so plz give me some ideas. **___


End file.
